Wind, Sand, and Stars
by lovejag
Summary: We live in the wind and sand...and our eyes are on the stars." A different type of WWII story based around Anne's grandchildren especially one specific one. Please R
1. Journey Starts

"Wind, Sand, and Stars" 1?

By Rita Widmer

Disclaimer: I don't own LMM's books and characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: Anne Shirley Blythe's granddaughter, Anne, lives out her dreams with all the pain, fun, and adventure that come with it.

Author's Note: This is another WWII story, but it is unlike any story I've read so far here. This story is in tribute to the women pilots during WWII called the WASP and the 38 that gave their lives.

Just a little background, Jem and Faith moved to the US in 1921. They have one child named Anne. All three now live in California.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was setting in front of her, and from her height she had a special view of the sunset. She pushed back her face as the wind blew it around. Doing one more barrel-run, she called out a whoop of excitement. Her fuel was running low, and during wartime she had to conserve every last drop.

The plane landed softly on the ground only slightly jolting her in her seat. She smiled as she saw Pop, the old man who ran the airfield walk over.

"Hey Pop, how did I do?" asked Anne.

"Your nose was a little low on the way down," he answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You know very well it was not too low like my grandmother I hold my nose high."

"The Shirley's nose is one to be proud of," called a voice behind her.

"Dad, we were talking about the nose of the airplane, and anyways I didn't get the Shirley nose. What brings you here?"

"A curious letter came in the mail for you. Your mother couldn't stand waiting for what it held so she ordered me here."

She grabbed it from his hands with too much excitement for her dad. He knew something had been up for awhile now.

"What is it, Anne?"

"It's from Jackie Cochran. I wrote to her about the WASP, and she sent me a reply. Dad, she wants me to try to join. There is so much I have to do. Let's go home and tell Mom the good news."

Anne never saw the worried look that crossed over her father's face. Her mind flying off into the sky above with dreams of what her future held for her. A dream her father wasn't sure he had the heart to break.

000000000000000000000000000

Anne rushed through the house looking for her mother. "Mom, mom, where are you?"

"I'm up in your room, darling," called her mother from the doorway.

A rush of air that was Anne ran into her room and hugged her mother. "What you doing?"

"Packing your clothes. You leave the day after Christmas for Prince Edward Island, remember?"

"I can't go now, Mom. I have so much to do. I'm joining the WASP, and it's not easy to get in. I have to pass physical tests, prove that I have my pilot's license; they have to do a background check."

Faith stood stunned at the news her daughter just gave her. "That can wait, Anne. You know how hard it is to travel these days with the trains primarily being used for the military. This is probably your only chance to go until the war is over whenever that will be."

"But Mom…"

"The WASP will still be there when you come home, darling. You promised your grandparents that you would come this year."

"I don't know if I can sit around and wait that long," said Anne with a low heart.

Faith looked at her husband who was standing in the doorway watching the scene. "Good things come to those who wait, Anne." With that Faith walked out of Anne's room hoping Anne will make the right decision.

Anne flopped down on her bed and cried. She didn't know how long she laid there arguing with herself on what to do when she felt a hand on her back. Turning over she looked at her father's face.

"Your mom and I have been talking. We'll support your joining the WASP as long as you take this trip first, and on the way home you can stop and get all the work done to join."

"Really?"

"Yes, Anne-girl." He smiled down on his little girl.

"I'll do it for you, Dad. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Anne sat up and plowed herself into her father.

"Now come on. Dinner is on the table, and I know you must be hungry."

"I'm starving. I forgot about lunch today working on my airplane."

0000000000000000000000000000

The next couple of days went by fast as Christmas approached and then it was Christmas. Anne hated knowing she was leaving her family tomorrow, but they all had a typical joyous Blythe Christmas. It was a much quieter one then Jem knew growing up with all his brothers and sisters, but he had grown to love it just as much. There was something to say about a small gathering.

Faith and he had always wanted a large family, but that was not their destiny. Anne's coming into the world had been too much for Faith to handle, and it had almost taken both the mother and daughter's life with it.

The boisterous Anne kept the house lively enough all on her own. She ran everywhere wanting to be as fast as her airplane could go, but never reaching it. As a small child, she would run down the hallway with her arms spread out pretending to be an airplane. Flying was Anne's dream, and though, it had been an expensive dream it was one that this father couldn't take away. They all had to make sacrifices over the years to keep her in the air. Some of which Anne never knew her parents did for her especially since the war started, and for now they preferred it that way.

With many tears flowing down the small Blythe's family faces, they said good-bye the day after Christmas. It was a start of a new beginning for Anne that left her excited and nervous all at once. She had the skills to make it, but her young mind was still not ready for the realities of the real world away from the protective eyes of her parents.

It was time for her to say good-bye to innocence and hello to full adulthood.

TBC…


	2. Travels and Greetings

"Wind, Sand, and Stars" 2

By Rita Widmer

Anne looked at herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair. She was all Blythe when it came to her looks.

She was on her last part of her trip, and soon would be in her parents' hometown. The excitement was growing deep within her at seeing her grandparents, aunts and uncles, and of course cousins. Most of all she looked forward to seeing her Uncle Shirley.

They were total opposites in many ways, but they were kindred spirits from the first day they met. It was from him that she grew to love flying, and she had a very important question to ask him.

Deciding she had stood before the mirror long enough she left the women's room to head back to coach. Once again the young man in the Canadian uniform sat across from her seat. He was quite a handsome young man.

Stepping carefully around him, she sat down in her seat. After settling herself, she noticed the man watching her with a smile on his face. It was a dreamy sort of smile, she decided.

"Hi," he said loud enough for her to hear over all the noise.

"Aww, hi," Anne replied nervously.

He held out his hand for her. "I'm Raymond Sandburn."

She gently took his proffered hand, "I'm Anne Blythe."

"Blythe, I recognize that name, but you can't be from around here with your American accent. Do you have family on the island?"

"Many actually. I'm visiting them before I go off to join the war effort. My grandfather was the local doctor for many years in Two Harbors."

"Now I know why I recognize the name. My father practices further north of Two Harbors, and I remember him talking about a Dr. Gilbert Blythe and his work there. He has great admiration for him. So tell me are you going to be a nurse?"

"A nurse! Certainly not, I'm going to be a pilot."

She could see mirth in the man's eyes, and she decided she didn't like it one bit being laughed at by him. Leaning back, she closed her eyes as sign of ending the conversation. She could still feel his eyes on her, but she went on ignoring him.

As the train came to a stop at her station, she looked across at the man at Mr. Sandburn with slight disdain for him.

"It was nice meeting you, Ace," he said with laughter in his voice.

With a huff she turned, and made sure her bag hit him slightly. Outside the train station she looked through the crowd for any sign of her family. Finally she saw them; it was Aunt Nan and Uncle Carl. She rushed to them with open arms. It had been so long since she'd seen them. Hugs and greetings followed as they brought her to the car.

"How is everyone? I've missed you guys so much. I can't believe how many years it's been since I've been here. I hope so little has changed. Oh I know everyone will look older, but I want Ingleside to have stayed just the same. Am I going straight to Ingleside?"

"Of course, Mom has set up enough food to eat for a week, and used up so much of her rations. The whole family is waiting for you there."

"I can't wait. I'm so glad Mom and Dad let me go on this trip. I'm going to make so many memories that I can carry with me when I go flying. I'm going to have to hold on to them, because I probably won't be back until after the war is over. Here I am talking too much once again. People need to learn to tell me to be quiet."

"Don't worry about talking too much. Your grandmother they say used to talk constantly as a child," said Carl. "Now what's this about flying?"

"I'm going to be a WASP, Uncle Carl."

"What's a WASP?"

"Women's Air force Service Pilots. I'm going to fly all the same airplanes that the men do. On my way home, I'm going to do all the paperwork and physical testing, and then I will be in. Uncle Shirley is going to be so proud of me." Anne looked to her aunt and uncle. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear," said Nan.

"He will be proud, right?"

"Of course, he will. Don't worry about it."

Anne sat back and watched as the countryside whizzed past them as they drove down the country rounds. Something was wrong, and she knew it. She decided to leave it alone for now, and she will get Grandma to tell her when she got to Ingleside.

As they finally approached Ingleside, Anne didn't wait for the car to fully stop before she jumped out. She had to get inside to see everyone. As she ran up the porch steps, she saw her grandmother there waiting with open arms.

Both Annes hugged each other for a long time. They each felt a little foolish for getting teary-eyed.

"Oh Grandmother, it's so good to see you. You don't look a day older."

"My hair is still just as red as carrots, but with a few grey streaks in there now."

"But it looks so wonderful on you."

"Now stop it. Let's go inside and greet everyone else shall we?"

"Yes, grandmother."

The two Annes walked in, and were met by a large crowd. Young Anne looked around at all the faces. All but one of her male cousins was missing as they were off fighting with the Canadians, but one was still at home. Young Walter stood before her. His health she knew was never very strong, and it had kept him out of the military.

She went around and hugged and talked with each of her family. Making little comments about what she wanted to do with them before she left. As she was talking to Aunt Di, she looked across the room at the one person she hadn't greeted yet. She gasped at the sight of him.

'It couldn't be him,' she thought as she walked up to him almost afraid that if she ran she would crush the man before her. Her eyes welled up at the sight.

"Uncle Shirley!" she cried.

To Be Continued…

Thank you Ipegasus for your review of this story. I hope you continue reading this story, and enjoy the latest addition.

Please anyone reading the story let me know you are by reviewing. Even a simple I'm here works for me. Reviews make me want to write a lot quicker.


	3. Conversations

"Wind, Sand, and Stars" part 3

By Rita Widmer

Dedication: Of course there is no question this story is dedicated to the WASP, but I have to add another dedication to this story, a personal one. A week and a half ago, I found out my mentor/ex-professor had passed away. He was a WWII expert and veteran who had a very special way of bring history alive in his courses he taught for over 50 years. He made my love for WWII grow even more over my 4 years in college.

* * *

She had been waiting for this moment for as long as she knew she was coming to visit. The welcomes from her other family members went by in a blur as her mind and heart concentrated on this one moment.

Her heart ached for the sight in front of her. The uncle she loved dearly was no longer the man she remembered. Instinct for her was to pretend it didn't exist, but that would be lying and that would hurt them more than any temporary relief.

"It's so great to see you, Uncle Shirley!" It was the truth, and I bent down to hug him. As I held him, I whispered in his ear, "There is so much we need to talk about, but it will have to wait until after the party." I feel him nod, I knew he understood. Straightening up to my full height I turn to his wife, Una to greet her. Not mentioning to anyone what I was feeling at that moment. I hoped they all understood, and in her eyes I found quiet understanding.

For tonight there was a party to celebrate at Ingleside and not about illness.

* * *

Anne woke up slightly confused by her new surroundings, but within moments she knew where she was. She was in the twins' old room where they grew up. Putting on her robe, she headed downstairs to the kitchen where she knew she would find any woken up family members.

Entering she could smell the morning goodies and she saw her grandmother and Susan sitting at the table have a glass of tea.

"Good morning, gosh, I miss the smell of this kitchen."

"Good morning, sit down and have some tea. There is nothing like Susan's cooking," said the elder Anne. "How did you sleep?"

"I could never not be able to sleep here, Grandma, but I'm worried," I say as I sit down with a cup of tea. "What's wrong with Uncle Shirley?"

"He had a bad bout with Scarlet Fever, darling. He'll probably live for years to come, but he'll never be the same man. If possible he's even quieter. I'm hoping maybe you can do something for him Anne."

"Me? I don't even know how to react to seeing him this way. I'm sorry."

"Do what your heart tells you. It will never fail you."

"I still don't know, but I'll try my best. You think he'll be proud of my choice to be a pilot for the military?"

I snicker slightly as I hear Susan tsk tsking to my left at that. Dear old conservative Susan.

"Now Susan, we live in a different world then when we grew up. Women are making great headways."

"Women were made to take care of the home, Mrs. Dr. Dear, or be a nurse if they have to partake in war," said Susan indignantly.

"Franklin D. Roosevelt and his wife support us, Susan, and high level military men. Not just anyone is allowed to join either. We have to all pass background checks, physical exams, and have our pilot's license before even joining. We can't go to fight either, Susan, and part of me is glad that we can't. We're making sure our men can do the hard work while we get things done here."

Susan huffed next to me, and I knew the debate was over. I didn't win in her eyes, but she knows it was useless to continue on. She's right in that, because I won't budge. I turn to look at Grandma, and I see the twinkle in her eye.

The buzzer breaks the silence that surrounds us. My stomach growls as the smell of the food reach it.

"If I could cook as well as you, Susan, I would be willing to sit at home and take care of a house. I'm no housewife no matter how Mother has tried to teach me."

As conversation starts up once again, I hear Grandpa moving around upstairs. We are all awake now, and the beginning of a new day is to start.

"Grandma, are there plans for today?"

"No, I figured you would want to visit Shirley today."

"I do, but before then I'm going to go down to Rainbow Valley after breakfast. I've got some things to think about before talking to him."

* * *

The physical distance to Uncle Shirley's home is not far, but the mental distance was much greater. Now I stand before his door gathering all the courage to knock on the door.

She didn't know right now she was being watched by Una from the kitchen window. The door slowly opened up on Anne standing there.

"Come in, Anne. He's expecting you, but just as nervous," said Una.

"Thanks, Aunt Una, how's he doing?"

"He's all right. Don't let it get to you. It's better to get this done with now then to let sit and simmer."

I nod knowing it was the truth. We enter the parlor where my uncle sat in his comfy chair. Out of the wheelchair I could almost imagine him sitting there like any other time I've visited his home. His eyes are shut, and his once red hair is falling on his face slightly. I go up to him and kiss his forehead to let him know I'm here.

"Anne," he sighs.

"It's me, Uncle."

"I'm so glad you were able to come to visit."

"So am I. I don't know when I will be able to visit again."

"The war is nowhere near the end. There's so much more to do."

"Yes there is, and I'm going to do my part."

"You're going to become a nurse?"

I can hear the teasing note in his voice. "I faint at the sight of blood. Not for me, but flying is for me. I'm going to be a pilot in the WASP."

"The world's changed a lot to allow women to fly in combat."

"It hasn't changed that much, at least not in the US. The Russians allow their women to fly in combat."

"What will you be doing?"

"Training men and women, transport planes, do test flights, and much more."

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yes, Uncle Shirley. I won't ask you to promise me, but I have a favor to ask you. Will you pin my wings on when I graduate?"

TBC…

* * *

AN: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's one or two more chapters left of her time in Canada, and then we get down to the real action. 


	4. Fears and Anger

"Wind, Sand, and Stars" 4

By Rita Widmer

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'I'll try, I'll try," the words her Uncle Shirley had said to her repeating in her head. She now sat out in Rainbow Valley with the old bells slightly chiming above her head. Movement behind her told her she was no longer alone, but instead of looking to find out who it was she ignored them.

"Uncle Shirley was very sick with Scarlet Fever. They didn't expect him to live, but he did thanks to the Blythe will. What you see now is what is left of him. He's very weak, and somehow even quieter."

With that Anne turned to looked at her intruder. "Nobody told me anything. I thought…"

"They weren't sure how you would deal with it, and figured it was unnecessary to let you worry until he was well or…"

"Don't say it, Walter Meredith!"

"It's the truth, Anne Blythe. He will come to your graduation if he can, but don't force him. He doesn't need the guilt."

Her anger seeped out of her pores leaving her nothing but distress. "I just want him there, but I know he will be there in spirit."

Walt decided to stay quiet. He didn't know his cousin that well, but he knew in his heart she meant what she said.

Moments passed in silence before Walter decided to speak up. "You are lucky."

Anne was startled, "How?"

"You get to serve your country. I'm too weak to ever be allowed in."

"Yes for that I'm lucky, but Walt look around you. You have all of this to enjoy. I could be happy to spend my life staring out at the harbor or run around her in Rainbow Valley. This is what we are all fighting for. Keep this place for us when we get home, and take care of Grandma. I know it's not much, but we need people like you."

Walt looked at all the beauty around him, and a line came to him. 'While we wait in peace, life around us falls into pieces.' He shook the words out of his head. He wasn't going to think of poetry now.

The bells gave an unexpected sharp ring as the wind swirled through it. The two looked up and realized there was a storm coming, and as one they stood up and dashed towards Ingleside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her time at Ingleside was going too quickly for Anne. She had kept her distance from her uncle, afraid to admit she was wrong. Her pride getting in her way of facing him. It was the Sunday before she left to head to New York and then on back to California.

She watched as her grandmother walked slowly down the steps. Anne noticed the worry etched on her face.

"Grandma, what's wrong?"

"It's Gil." If the elder Anne's face could have gotten paler it did now.

"Grandpa? Is he sick? Come sit down, Grandma."

"No I need to find a doctor. Everyone in the area though is at some conference."

"I know someone. His son is on leave this week, so he wouldn't have gone to the conference. I'll call him, and everything will be all right. You'll see." She rushed to the telephone, and asked the operator to connect her to Dr. Sandburn.

"There's no answer, Ma'am."

"Please keep trying. It's an emergency."

It took ten minutes before the operator finally was able to connect her to the doctor. Hanging up the phone, she turned to her grandmother. "Go be with him. The doctor is on his way. I'll have Susan bring up some food for you."

The elder Anne hugged her before saying a quiet, "Thank you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She felt the movement of the Earth before she heard the car coming up the lane distracting her from her thoughts. She greeted the doctor quickly before leading him inside and up the stairs to her grandfather. The doctor showed her out of the room as quickly as they entered.

Downstairs once again, she sat back down on the porch to wait. It was then she realized the doctor didn't come alone.

"Mr. Sandburn, I didn't realize you would come along."

"We were on our way out when we got the call. I was surprised you remembered me."

"It's not every day a girl is insulted by a man on a train."

"I make no apologies for my comment since I stand with truth on my side."

"Then you need to do your research, and when you realize you are wrong you will owe me that apology."

"Something is truth until proven wrong. Is it a lie to tell someone something you see as true?"

"Someone shouldn't speak of what they don't know." Anne's eyes were filled with fiery as she spoke from her heart. She knew she was right.

Taking a step closer, he answered, "Then tell me about this little flying group of women."

"We are known as the WASP, as for the rest you can find out for yourself." As she took a deep breath, she realized how close they were standing together, and involuntarily took a step back but kept her stance. "I will not continue this conversation. My grandfather is ill, and silence is warranted at this moment. You are welcome to sit and wait with me." She sat down with a humph, and leaned her head against the pole.

Once again she felt his piercing eyes upon her as she willed tears not to come. 'Why did he have to come with the doctor?' she thought.

His next words took her by surprise. "I'm sorry that was rude of me."

"Yes it was," she said quietly never looking at him.

"You have enough on your mind, and I hope your grandfather will be all right. He's a great man I'm told."

"One of the best," Anne said, and as she was about to continue, she heard the door open behind her. "How is he?" she asked the doctor.

"Not well. It looks like I will be here for awhile, Ray. You might as well go home, and I'll call you when I need you to come get me."

"Is he going to die?" Anne asked weakly.

TBC…


End file.
